Two Days Overjoyed
by CrystalIceLover
Summary: Written for Mikki105's fanfic contest. Prompt: Accidental Kiss. Lucy has never been more happy in her life.


**I had the overwhelming need to rewrite this. The ending annoyed me. So here is the new and improved version.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea of this story. Everything else belongs to the genius, J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Dear Molly,<p>

How's life in London? I hope you're doing well working for the Ministry!

Anyway, something amazing happened to me. I hope you'll share my enthusiasm about it when you read it.

I remember it like it was it yesterday.

And no, unlike so many other times people say this, it wasn't yesterday.

Actually, it was two days ago.

We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, as we usually did as we did the piles and piles of homework given out to us like it was candy had to be completed. As usual, Lysander had waited until the last possible moment to finish his Herbology essay. Looking up at him as I wrote the last few sentences of my essay on flesh-eating trees, I'd said, "So, Ly, what's your excuse for not being done this essay? Lorcan finished weeks ago."

Sighing, he'd levitated his quill so that it floated in the air above his brown eyes, "Well, that's Lorcan for you. But as you must've noticed, I'm not him," looking at me as I raised my eyebrows, knowing that I wouldn't take that for a reason, he said quickly, "I was busy,"

Putting my quill down beside my parchment, I grinned, moving to sit closer to him, pushing a strand of reddish brown hair behind my ear, "with a girl?"

Blinking up at me owlishly, somewhat alarmed, he shook his blond head quickly, "nope. I was in the library looking for information on Moon Frogs."

"Moon frogs?" I repeated, scrunching my nose, "what are moon frogs?" watching him exasperatedly, I shuffled my feet. I didn't _really _care about moon frogs, whatever they were, and only pretended to be interested for Lysander's sake. Lorcan wasn't as obsessed with creatures that didn't exist, unlike his older twin.

"They're frogs that live on the moon, Luce." He said animatedly, "And they're really cool. Unlike normal frogs, they're these pale white with grey spots –"

"Interesting," I said, really uninterested as I turned back towards my essay. When I no longer heard the melodic voice of my second favourite Scamander, I looked back up. Lysander was staring at me, arms sluggish at his sides, "What?"

Licking his lips, he asked, "Do you even care?"

Gaping at him, I stammered, "O-o-of _course _I care! Why would you think otherwise?"

Folding his arms over his chest, his quill falling to the ground, but neither of us cared. Beginning slowly, he stared into my blue eyes, "it seems that most of the time, its Lorcan you pay more attention to, not me,"

Glaring in response, I countered, "you're acting like a prat, you know that?" Not waiting for a response, I rolled up my complete and dry essay, brushing past Lysander on my way to the Herbology greenhouses, hoping that I could find Professor Longbottom there.

Walking through the castle gave me time to calm down and think about my conversation with Lysander. Yes, it was true that the information that Ly always had on hand had become tiresome in our second year, but I _had_ to keep him as a friend. As much as I loved my other friends, the Scamander twins were special, especially Lorcan.

Blushing at the thought of my dirty blond, blue eyed friend, I almost crashed into the wooden doors exiting the castle. Turning a darker shade of red, I glanced around quickly, hoping no one had seen me embarrass myself. Opening the doors, I was almost ambushed.

Running towards me was the one and only Lorcan Scamander, grinning furiously, waving a leaf of paper in my face, "Luce, you will never guess what just happened," he exclaimed, dancing around me, looking ready to burst with excitement.

Grinning back, his happiness infectious, I asked, "What happened?"

Handing me the parchment, I read it over. Apparently, Lorcan had been given the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-casting. Staring up at him, I hugged him, happy for him, "That's amazing!"

"I know," he sighed, positively glowing with happiness. "Well," he said, "I'm heading to the Owlery to send an owl to mum and dad. Wanna come?"

Shaking my head, I explained that I had to give my essay to Longbottom. Waving to him, I headed onto the grounds.

Later that day, I headed back to the common room, bracing for a pair of angry twins. Lorcan and Lysander told each other everything, so I just knew that they'd both be angry at me. After answering the Fat Lady's question, I entered to find a party in full swing. We were all celebrating Lorcan's win. Looking around the packed room for him, he found me right before I found him. He was walking towards me, so I spread my arms out wide, grinning, and just then, I don't even know, I just found myself with my lips pressed to his.

The entire world seemed to melt away, and the only thing I could think about or feel was the sensation of Lorcan's lips against mine. When we finally pulled apart, the entire common room broke into applause.

It was like a dream, and part of me half expected to wake up and realize that I was under the effects of Uncle George's Daydream charm.

But it really happened, and I'm so happy that we accidentally kissed.

Your overjoyed little sister,

Lucy Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>So, I guess that's it. I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, please review. <strong>


End file.
